


Fall's of Darkness

by ScotCoyjedii



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Battle of Five Armies, Battle of Five Armies Fix-It, F/M, Female Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, Post-Battle of Five Armies, mild swearing, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4337402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScotCoyjedii/pseuds/ScotCoyjedii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end of the battle of five armies falls  Upon heavy hearts as somber as it seems. Bella couldn't be found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The fall

**Author's Note:**

> beware: a slight harry potter reference like blink and you'll miss it.  
> I was given nightmares by the first movie cause my mother made me watch it when I was sick with Strep throat, though it might have been the spiders....giant talking spiders, i liked those Mirkwood spiders better from the Hobbit. Also the only time I hallucinated because of Strep. I woke up screaming trying to get away from my hallucination which was a wind up vampire teeth. Granted I was 11 and have an overactive imagination as my dad puts it.  
> Oookaayyy completely went off topic, ignore this if you want. Btw.

Bella took off her ring after she slain the white warg once more putting it in her her pocket. The necklace that held the dwarven ring  hung around her neck was the ring Thrain had given to Dora Baggins parent's as a thank you gift for saving his life. Around Dora's eighteenths birthday she had gifted it it to the twenty year old Belladonna Bilba Baggins II.

 

 

Seeing no other option Fili wounded but not lethally and Kili conscious Bolg had a javelin with the green simralis in his gut and it burned him from the inside out. If she made through this she would have to thank Tokora Stormfury.

 

 

 

She doubted she would.

 

 

"Hey you stupid orc, apparently your missing your son! Man orc! Half blood and pathetic piece of orc flesh you are an insult to every orc everywhere!" She spat he pivoted his eyes widened as his son was indeed dead. Those words she spoke filled him with such blind fury she was first he wanted that pest dead. Even worse he would allow no other do it except himself.

 

 

 

 

"No wonder they follow you. You are pathetic like them you mudblood." She spat  he didn't notice how deep her blade was in the ice  she kept her eyes on him a glare  cold, full of hate, ruthless,  and murderous. She never took her eyes off him even when she forced her blade at a angle cracking the ice forcing her body to lurch forward. The ice cracked racing towards Azog as his head was taken clean off my Thorin.

 

 

 

 

"Bilbo!"

 

 

 

She knew this was it she waved half heartedly to them a final gesture of good bye. As she couldn't swim like many hobbit's before her. As the ice cracked beneath her feet she knew she was a mess and personally she didn't care a minute seemed like hours as her heightened awareness made it so. As she etched these moments into her addled brain for all eternity as the end of it she fell through the ice clamping her mouth shut. Preparing for the worst emotionally and mentally as she felt the cold water chill her to the bone.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

No one knew it at the time but things just went from bad to worse as she went over the waterfall's possibly to her death no body heard her scream over the roar of the icy falls. She was lucky it was only a twenty foot falls or she might  be in serious trouble. Though she still is pretty much screwed.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing!


	2. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bella is found by a few of Tokora's highland cousins and famous Ragack traveling healers. Fenrir,Rougaru, Rougar are thee healers and they are shocked to see a hobbit lying there half drowned.

"Fenrir and Rougar I think I found something!" Rougaru shouted her older brothers and the sister of the two. She wasn't a true albino unlike her distant cousin Gimdri she was the only one of the three that had light blonde hair. She had two different colored eyes one blue and one brown making her well liked among many possible dwarven suitors, truth be told she had her eyes on a a hobbit. His name was Gladuis Brandybuck-Took III and he was the apple of her eye.

 

 

 

 

They ran to see what the commotion was and found a semi conscious hobbit.

 

 

 

"Go lets take her to our caravan!" Rougaru shouted she seemed very worried. She didn't know it at the time but Bella was pregnant.

* * *

 

"Thank you for saving my life." Bella told the three dwarrows who managed to resupply her before she was on her way. They managed to get a hold of some of her treasure and put some in the saddlebags of her pony how she'll never know. They shared a secret smile with her before wishing her well on the remainder of her adventure.

 

 

 

 

"My doors are always open to your family if you ever stop by the Shire." Bella handed the three a map of the Shire made on cloth so it wouldn't disintegrate like a paper map would when it got wet.

 

 

 

 

"I'll keep that in mind and I will make sure to visit every so often. My sister does have the hots for one of those Took lads." Fenrir said as his little brother Rougar snickered.

* * *

    They searched and searched but to no avail it seems that Gimdri was looking around he had that unnerving look to him that made you wonder how much he knew. He was like Nori  he considered making him spymaster.

 

 

"I can hear you thinking about making me spymaster over Nori, don't. Nori would be the best spymaster choice you could make  he would be honored to the job. I merely am a mystery to many including myself." Gimdri had his fathers voice and twice the wisdom he was calm ,collected every bit of the most cunning person you would meet.

 

 

 

"My mind is a mystery to many." He said continuing down the river bed craning his neck as he looked over the  edge of the cliff following the falls using his stone sense to know where to step.

 

 

 

"Oh fuck." Gimdri swore he like his sister. Both rarely swore in Khuzdul preferring to swear each other through their telepathy. That's how they managed not to lose touch with their languages they automatically updated and kept in touch with the languages they knew. Lest they forget all they learned.

 

 

 

   "What?" the company plus Dain , Thranduil , his son Legolas, Tauriel, and Gandalf said in unison. The dwarf turned his  already pale skin seemed to be drained of its color and his eyes an indescribable weird rare shade  of _red_? His eyes were wide and full of fear when he pivoted to face them looking at him with intent curiousity.

 

 

 

 

"She fell down the falls."

 

 

 

 

"That's a twenty foot drop!" Legolas shouted, believe it or not he did care for the small hobbit that he barely knew. With his immortality he would likely outlive every single one of them any way but that didn't mean he had any right to be apathetic to the lives around him! Even his father shared this sentiment maybe it was the ears or the fact they could move unlike their own.

 

 

 

 

 

"I hope she could survive that."

 

 

 

 

"She's lucky it was only twenty, fifty would have killed her and a hundred." He shuttered.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"My distant uncles were said to created some barrel like contraption in hopes to survive going over Demon's drop a fifty foot drop that has three separate falls of varying heights. they went over the most famous one 'Lovers falls'beautiful place its illegal to attempt such a thing anymore even then it was. Didn't stop them, suicidal bastards. They got one end of the metal was fine the other had a huge dent lets just say one had a concussion the other decided to screw it afterwards and ran himself through later."

 

 

 

"Suicidal?"

 

 

 

 

"Something about being driven there by his step daughter to get all his money. Put some psychotics into his eye drops."

 

 

 

 

 

"Why...."Thranduil asked perplexed it wasn't unknown that he didn't like dwarves but he did have a soft spot for Taokora's family. He knew the orphans when they were small and fostered a few at Mirkwood Tokora herself took a liking to the elven king. She reminded him of better times and not to be so pessimistic, she knew how the dragon fire had hurt him taking away his beloved wife and ruining his face.  

 

 

 

 

"I think he couldn't make tears anymore." Gimri noticed that Oin was stroking his beard deep in thought.

 

 

 

 

"I should make a note of this." Oin said. Ori handed him a note book and a quill and he did make note of the condition itself and how they cured it though remedied was a better word for it.

 

 

 

* * *

  They never did find her body or any suggestion that she survived.

 

 

 

"Has anyone seen Tokora?"

 

 

 

 

"No not since she left. She looked like she was in a hurry carrying those saddle bags and all. She was even willing to ride a normal black stallion instead of one of those Nightmare horses." One of the men said she was friends with Wilhelm was his name. He was one quarter hobbit and had the thick leathery soles and hairy feet to prove it.

 

 

 

"She looked like someone lit her pants on fire the way she was running and all." Another noted.

* * *

  

Three years later:

 

 

"Yavanna help me!"

 

 

Another day another day that the quadruplets ruin something or create another whirlwind of despair. Or something like that they are just ones to make trouble. 

 

* * *

 

 

 

No one but a few knew the truth and when Tokora came back after finding the damage Lobelia did to poor Lotus's self image she barged into the meet clad in kilt traditionally the garb of his distant relations. She was always close with them.

 

 

 

Many gawked at her attire the closest thing they ever saw to her wearing a dress which was good.

 

 

 

 

"We need to talk." Tokora boomed her voice raising high enough for a half deaf Oin to hear her without loosing the authority in her voice.

 

 

 

 

 

"As you can see we are having a counsel meeting." the dwarf Gnorlan stated calmly as he could but his voice trembled. She was far more terrifying than Dis ever was even if she still is alive. He like the several other dwarves trembled before her right now this was her most authoritative voice she ever used. She was making grown dwarves both male and female tremble before her very voice. Without lifting a finger she had that control over a few dwarves was awe inspiring.

 

 

 

 

"I can see that Gnorlan. Even a blind dwarf can tell that much but see I don't care! Out! I don't need you bastards getting any ideas power hungry bastards minus a few of you I actually _like_. EVEN STILL ALL OF YOU OUT!!!" She thundered her voice was heard even through the supposedly soundproof iron crafted door. Made after Thorin cracked three sets of doors from him slamming them.

 

 

 

"May I respectfully inquire why mistress Tokora?" Gnali daughter of Grokk and Glnali said. Tokora always had a soft spot for the innocent 89 year old girl she resembled her mother the most red hair extremely curly with bright green eyes and a impressive full beard plus a set of side burns that were very impressive to say the least. She married Grimdri not out of pit but out of love she saw him arguing with one of Grokk's guardsmen and knew right away that he was her one. Her craft dealt with explosives something that Tokora considered a part time 'hobby' like her father did.

 

 

 

"It deals with the Kings personal affairs if you do respect that his personal life not scar you personally for life."

 

 

 

"Okay then. We'll call it a day." The others all but ran out the door minus Gnali who never feared Tokora with due rights. They both faced Grokk's wrath except she put up with things that only three people knew about, her husband, herself and Tokora and possibly her father but he's dead so he don't count.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

The doors shut after the two shared a secret nod meaning that it was for the greater good and we cannot speak any further than that. Despite what Gnali put up with throughout her life she turned out great she was everything her mother was in life a complete opposite to Grokk after she died three years prior to this at least she died happy apparently enjoying the remainder of her life in the tropics in Ragack. The last few years were hard on her very hard. She at least died in peace knowing that those her husband wronged would now rest in peace.

 

 

Anyway that aside she turned on her heel to Dwalin, the King, and the two Princes.

 

 

 

"Get the company their is something you should know."

 

 

* * *

        

 The company now inside the chambers everyone plus Tauriel and Dis. A few of her healer cousins as well her Uncle Fenrir and Rougar thir sister was still in the shire courting her Hobbit lad she is trying to woo.

 

 

 

"Bella is alive."

 

 

 

"When we found her she  had a concussion and a few scrapes and bruises. A cold too a bad fever along with it but we managed to heal her up right and good that we did." Fenrir said in his usual way he wasn't a baritone that's for sure.

 

 

 

"I can see why she fell for him he's majestic lookin' eh brother?" Rougar teased pointing his thumb at Thorin.

 

 

 

"Mind my brother. He's a big flirt even with those courting or married. It's harmless really, any who she kept saying your name while she slept one night she was fully recovered by then." Fenrir said.

 

 

 

 

"Something about leaving her pack behind too. Lost her coat to the falls whatever remained of her coat at least I suspect."

 

 

 

 

 "Get to the point brother."Rougar said impatiently.

 

 

 

 

 

"Well when she left..."Fenrir began taking a breath the look on his face was solemn. 

 

 

 

"She was...."Rougar said continuing the same line of thought.

 

 

 

 

"Pregnant." The two brothers finished simultaneously.

 

 

 

"That's why I called you here things are getting hairy between Lobelia and Bella I think it would be best if you lot went to see yourself."

 

 

 

 

 

"Okay why not sooner?"

 

 

 

 

"Because it was at Bella's request that I tell you now. I'm not allowed to tell you how many or what sex, or even what name's were used in the process. That's going to be a surprise."

 

 

 

 

"Were you with her the entire trip back to the Shire?" Bofur gasped.

 

 

 

 

"Yes." Was her answer.

 

 

 

Gaping mouths or not she remained neutral on the subject her face a mask of neutrality.

 

 

 

"I'm an aunt!" Dis squealed like a little girl Tokora smiled at that. She figured that would be Dis's reaction though without the hopping which surprised her greatly.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes some french sounding names. Pretty bad ass sounding if ya know the story behind them.  
> Course it funny spell check was mistaking Rougar's name as"Cougar".  
> Rougar means estival which is "of or relating to summer" in Khuzdul. lets just agree with it okay?  
> At least according to a dictionary online when i found "estival", he was born in the summer and sometimes when your out in 101 degree heat (that's counting the humidity and stickiness) you brain bakes mentally. And its summer and I LOVE summer which is possibly my favorite season. NO SNOW!!! XDDDD  
> Rougaru means cougar in Khuzdul which explains everything.
> 
>  
> 
> any suggestions on what Hobbitish should look like in here?
> 
> inspired by actual people who attempted to go over Niagara falls with various contraptions some dark history going on. Take it lightly please Gimdri does anyway.


	3. A merry Gathering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dain and Dis bid the company fare well as the company heads off to the shire. Plus Fenrir and Rougar accompanying them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two rewrites later this is the result I didn't like the idea of them meeting Thorin outside.

They were off Dis and Dain with intel on their quest to find their burglar once more. The counsel screamed at least all but one she seemed the accepting and understanding one to even the score.

 

 

 

"Have fun!"

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

The trip was uneventful with nothing trying to kill, maim, murder or eat us we were in the clear. Lucky we had Fenrir and his annoying chatter box Rougar. Though they had their fair share of campfire songs and traveling songs on the way through Bree to the Prancing Pony.

 

 

 

"I'm bored."Rougar complained to Fenrir who snorted.   


 

"We're on ponies you idiot." He said glancing at his younger brother. Rolling his eyes at Rougar.

 

If you first met the two brother you would notice that they weren't identical twins. The difference is their red hair ,green eyes ,alongside there personalities and the difference in height.

 

Fenrir was the taller of the two barely five feet tall, he didn't have his distant cousins distinct pointed ears. His beard was magnificent his pride and joy, as every dwarf should care about their beard. His red hair had a slight wave to it and was a deeper shade than his brothers. His green eyes were a light shade of seafoam green and like seafoam very liquid ,full of deep emotion.

 

 

Rougar was slightly shorter than his elder brother by a few inches. He had the attention span of a squirrel due to a condition that made him hyperactive, leading to other problems as well -he was naturally annoying because of this (not that he meant to be). He had a deeper shade of green in his irises and his hair was a copper red and was straight unlike his brother's.

 

They both wore kilts and due to an accident I will not describe the company found out that under a kilt there was no underwear.

 

 

"I see their's only one thing to cure it another song."Fenrir said once more taking to singing.

 

 

 

"Fifteen men on a dead man's chest  
Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum  
Drink and the devil had done for the rest  
Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum.  
The mate was fixed by the bosun's pike  
The bosun brained with a marlinspike  
And cookey's throat was marked belike  
It had been gripped by fingers ten;  
And there they lay, all good dead men  
Like break o'day in a boozing ken.  
Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum.

 

Fifteen men of the whole ship's list  
Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum!  
Dead and be damned and the rest gone whist!  
Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum!  
The skipper lay with his nob in gore  
Where the scullion's axe his cheek had shore  
And the scullion he was stabbed times four  
And there they lay, and the soggy skies  
Dripped down in up-staring eyes  
In murk sunset and foul sunrise  
Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum.

Fifteen men of 'em stiff and stark  
Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum!  
Ten of the crew had the murder mark!  
Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum!  
Twas a cutlass swipe or an ounce of lead  
Or a yawing hole in a battered head  
And the scuppers' glut with a rotting red  
And there they lay, aye, damn my eyes  
Looking up at paradise  
All souls bound just contrariwise  
Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum.

Fifteen men of 'em good and true  
Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum!  
Ev'ry man jack could ha' sailed with Old Pew,  
Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum!  
There was chest on chest of Dwarven gold  
With a ton of plate in the middle hold  
And the cabins riot of stuff untold,  
And they lay there that took the plum  
With sightless glare and their lips struck dumb  
While we shared all by the rule of thumb,  
Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum!

More was seen through a sternlight screen...  
Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum  
Chartings undoubt where a woman had been  
Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum.  
'Twas a flimsy shift on a bunker cot  
With a dirk slit sheer through the bosom spot  
And the lace stiff dry in a purplish blot  
Oh was she wench or some shudderin' maid  
That dared the knife and took the blade  
By Äule! she had stuff for a plucky jade  
Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum.

Fifteen men on a dead man's chest  
Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum  
Drink and the devil had done for the rest  
Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum.  
We wrapped 'em all in a mains'l tight  
With twice ten turns of a hawser's bight  
And we heaved 'em over and out of sight,  
With a Yo-Heave-Ho! and a fare-you-well  
And a sudden plunge in the sullen swell  
Ten fathoms deep on the road to hell,  
Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum!" Fenrir sung. It was a tune they had never heard undoubtedly from his day's fighting off pyrates so they were told by Tokora undoubtedly a source of pride whatever remained of her pride. Family pride she had oodles of.

 

"Any more songs?" Bofur laughed.

 

 

"One more my absolute favorite."He chirped a grin on his face.

 

 

 

"Sing it my brother!"Rougar shouted cheering.

 

 

 

"Well a Scotsman clad in kilt left

bar one evening fair

And one could tell by how he

walked that he'd drunk more than

his share

 

He fumbled 'round

until he could no longer keep his feet

Then he stumbled off into the

grass to sleep beside the street"Fenrir began they began to keep whatever a beat they could. Which wasn't much considering they still were on a pony. Raugar joined in with the song next.

 

"Ring-ding diddle iidle i de-o

Ring dye didley i oh

He stumbled off into the

grass to sleep beside the street

About that time two young and lovely girls just happened by

 

And one says to the other

with a twinkle in her eye,

'See yon sleeping Scotsman so

strong a handsome built?

I wonder if it's true what they don't

wear beneath the kilt?'"

"Ring-ding diddle iidle i de-o

Ring dye didley i oh

'I wonder if it's true what they don't

wear beneath the kilt.'

 

They crept up on that Sleeping

Scotsman quiet as could be

Lifted up his kilt about an inch

so they could see

And there, behold them to view

beneath his Scottish skirt

Was nothing more than God had

graced him with upon his birth

Ring-ding diddle iidle i de-o

Ring dye diddley i oh."

 

"Was nothing more than God had

graced him with upon his birth

 

They marveled for a moment, then

one said

'We must be gone

let's leave a present for our friend,

before we move along.'

As a gift they left a blue silk ribbon,

tied into a bow

 

Around the bonnie star, the Scots

kilt did lift and show." 

Some woops, cat calls , sharp whistles   and awoooo's were heard among the company they were loving this song.

"Ring-ding diddle iidle i de-o

Ring dye diddley i oh

around the bonnie star, the Scots

kilt did lift and show

 

Now the Scotsman woke to

nature's call and stumbled toward

the trees." There was the laughter like voice at the end as usual it was normal with this song nigh required by him singing it.

 

"Behind a bush, he lifts his kilt and

gawks at what he see's

And in a startled voice he says to

what's before his eyes.

'Lad,I don't know where ya been

but I see you won first prize.'

Ring-ding diddle iidle i de-o

Ring dye diddley i oh

Lad, I don't know where ya been

but I see you won first prize!!!!!!"  The dwarves laughed.

* * *

 

 The rest of the trip seemed very sober at best.

 

 

 

"AHGGGhHH Rose no not my frying pan I just bought that to replace the one you threw out the window!"  Bella shouted.

 

 

 

"Fili and Kili don't eat that caterpillar its poisonous!"Bella scolded her two eldest taking the squirming yellow and red caterpillar from their hands. Putting the caterpillar back on the milkweed growing wild on the hill behind there home. No one lived back there any way it was all field and wild flowers. Why they were going to eat a bug I haven't the faintest idea. Nor was it likely that they knew that some caterpillars were poisonous. Either way they gave her a run for her money and sent her in a frenzy to keep them from hurting themselves.

 

 

 

 

"Lotus are you sure you can read with all this racket?" Bella asked her youngest daughter.

 

 

 

 

"Yes mom, I'm fine." She said calmly. She had slightly downy cheeks that made all the hobbits gape in wonderment when they first came in a few weeks after she was born. She had her fathers skin tone, her fathers eyes, her mothers looks and hair along with the natural Hobbit like feet. Thick soles and hairy feet. It complimented her nicely alongside the apparently dominant trait of slightly elvish ears, because all four of them had it.

 

 

 

"Your so patient and very thick skinned Lotus." Bella praised her youngest daughter mussing up her blonde hair playfully. She looked up smiling a bit but the smile was a short lived one, curse that blasted Lobelia.

 

 

 

 

"I prefer strong willed mom." She smiled truly this time , I hoped that her baby teeth  wouldn't start to fall out any time soon. That would be a nightmare I would think so the mixed heritage made it hard enough as it was. Thinking of the other three who were terrors on a good day and had more energy than any fauntling twice their age. On a sugar rush this was them without a sugar rush because they had nothing to do and we're bored. Rose was finished with chasing her two brothers around with her sky blue cast iron skillet, at least it wasn't the steak knife. Bella shuttered internally at the memory she hasn't been that angry or terrified since well the Battle of Five Armies.

The aftermath of the battle was pretty bad for her at least. How she managed to still hold onto Sting after taking a twenty foot drop off of the falls is beyond her. After that incident with a the steak knives particularly that one that would  end up making her seem like a bad mother. At least to other Hobbit's had they seen it which they hadn't of that she was eternally grateful for. Due to that incident she now had the entire knife set under lock and key, most assuredly out of reach from the dwobbit children. 

 

 

She managed to calm them down with something to outlet their attention onto. As she promised them to make blueberry muffins, and blackberry muffins  their favorites. As Fili and Kili sorted the blackberries and blueberries, their two sisters helped make the batter alongside their mother.

* * *

 

 

"Here were are."

 

 

 

"You never had stone sense  did ya brother?"Rougar teased elbowing his brother.

 

 

 

"No, ma was from the desert she had something called Sand sense. Works better on soft earth and sand gives me a headache if I try to use it near stone." Fenrir elaborated it was surprising to the other dwarves that their was other variations of Stone sense. An enlightening short moment that is.

 

 

Sand sense is in reality a very weak version of Stone sense. Considering Fenrir's mothers family did business with the wereworms ,sometimes entire generations would be never leave the desert waste's.

 

The tension in the air was as thick as the nervousness, so thick you could cut it with a knife. The other thoughts were a means to get the unease temporarily off their mind.

 

The other's went to the door Fenrir and Raugar hanging back as Thorin went up to the green door and knocked.

 

 

 

 

"Coming! I'm a bit covered in flour I do hope you don't mind." She said through the door. Her voice sounded a bit hoarse if you listened hard enough.

 

She opened the door and her smile lit up the room. Her green eyes brightened and sparkled she was very relieved to see us again. Something must've happened that made her send for us even when we thought her dead for a little over three years.

 

 

 

 

"I was wondering what took Tokora so long, come in. We were just making blueberry and blackberry muffins." She led the lot inside soon after which Fenrir and Raugar took as their cue to follow close behind. They were led inside the familur halls of Bag End Thorin leading them as they came inside the smial. He was suprised as he took a peak through the doorway of the kitchen and was taken aback by the number.

 

 

 

"Mom. Who are they?" Lotus asked her bright blue eyes sparkling in the light. She likely had never seen a dwarf before.

 

 

 

Thorin saw four. FOUR!!! He sired four in one go, he heard tale's that Durin the Deathless created twin sons from stone. Never in dwarf history had four been born to a dwarrowdam and twins were exceptionally rare. The Ragack dwarves don't count here now. Four of his children right now he felt a bit faint.

 

 

 

"Nope." Thorin said. Before falling over in a dead faint though when he hit the ground. The King Under the Mountain fainted?!!! The thud sounded a bit harder than the time Bella fainted because of Bofur describing how one could die against the dragon Smaug. Unwittingly missing a few hints for him to just stop describing it, he apologized after she came to for making her faint.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Can you help me move him to the bed?" Bella asked shocked by his reaction. Bofur and Bifur helped her move him to her room's bed. Surprisingly he fit in her bed despite dwarves being taller than Hobbit's usually at least.

 

 

_They found her pack still held within the room she slept in Erebor along with a letter addressed to the company._

_'I have to say that I never thought I would make it this far. Tokora says that I have to do whatever it takes to break the Kings madness. She said it would break soon when she didn't know and how she also didn't know._

_Anyway if your reading this you probably think I'm dead and you'll probably be right. Know that I did what I did to save my friends from starving or breaking old alliances. I don't think that would be wise of me to sit back and do nothing while our allies fight amongst each other when the orcs are coming for our heads._

_Please forgive me I understand that we all make mistakes and that's okay._

_Farewell,_

_Belladonna Bilba Baggins II'_

 

* * *

 

 

_When they were caught by elves in Mirkwood's forest the blonde elf whom Thorin knew as Thranduil's only son Legolas Greenleaf came. Pointing an arrow notched on his bow threatening to shoot him._

 

 

_"What are you doing with that elven blade dwarf?"_

 

 

_"I found it." Thorin said, can these elves show at least a little politeness?_

 

 

 

 

_"Liar."He accused a smirk forming on his face._

 

 

 

_"It is going to be gift for my beloved."Thorin said calmly he hoped that it would be a surprise until he could properly court her when he reclaimed the Lonely Mountain._

 

 

 

 

 

_"If I may?" Bella reappeared behind Legolas who jumped in shock. His heart was going a mile a minute he turned to see the strange creature he never seen before._

 

 

 

 

 

_"Your not like the other elves from Rivendell are you? Your more paranoid and distrustful of others."Bella commented taking note of the completely different types of elf the kind who were closed off from the rest of Middle Earth and those who weren't._

 

 

_"Why  pray tell would we try to harm you when this is your forest?To kill any elf on there own land would be considered an act of war, no- giant spiders don't count." Bella continued on._

 

 

_"I am pretty sure nearly drowning, being attacked by a hart deer and going mad with hunger. On top of that being nearly eaten by giant spiders not anyone's idea of a good day."She was talking with her hands she must have been pretty hungry or nervous to talk with her hands as well. It wasn't Inglishmêk, no._

 

 

 

 

_"Though a word of the wise try to be less mean to those who are half starved. A little politeness goes a long way."Bella scolded Legolas lightly. He just seemed stunned and shocked by this._

 

 

 

_"Is she-?" Legolas motioned to Bella. Thorin merely nodded._

 

 

_"You have good tastes." Legolas noted breaking into a grin._

_"Disarm them." the red headed she elf ordered, Thorin really didn't know what to make from her he was too muddled from the spider bite._

_"Can we at least get them back? " Bella was obviously losing her patience. Something that seemed to affect her more often with our supplies being so low was her short temper and her wandering mind she could focus on surviving but their was nothing in this blasted forest._

_She mentioned that the forest seemed to be cursed as nothing seemed to grow on the forest floor mushrooms apparently aren't plants (Fíli and Kíli thought they were for some stupid reason). Explaining it in terms she could understand at that moment explained they basically 'puke up' stomach acids and 'eat' dead plants that way. Where their are no mushrooms and even late season mushrooms would be around and not even a truffle could be found and the conditions are right are for some to be present._

_They should have never left the elven road but what were they supposed to do?!!! After they ran out of rations on that infernal road and Thorin couldn't just let his company starve because of it the result was them nearly being eaten by giant spiders. Now here they were weeks (or days they couldn't tell what time it was anymore) later covered in sticky cobwebs, nearly became a meal for giant spiders , not nearly as terrifying as a giant snake more ugly than anything. Thorin had a great fear of snakes ,dragon's well -every one is afraid of those, if you wish to live don't anger a dragon..._

_Thorin himself is feeling the effects just as much as his company he couldn't concentrate very long and if he did it was an effort to do so._

_"Depends." The she elf sneered. It didn't look good on her it isn't very often that you see a red haired elf either._

_"Rude, the whole lot of ye wood elves! Didn't your mothers teach you any sense of hospitality or manners!???" She ranted. Personally Thorin didn't blame her the entire company was hungry being half starved and she had ever right to be furious. Thorin saw the tiredness in her eyes and caught her immediately after she passed out a minute or so later. Who could have guessed that wood elves were secretly big fans of romance? They were allowed to keep their weapons and were led into the elven king's hall's in Mirkwood they were treated as guests and allowed time to eat and rest(a bath might be in order too considering they still had cobwebs everywhere)._

* * *

Thorin awoke slowly from his unexpected faint. When he came to he found Bella next to him.

 

He tried to apologize for everything she said but she stopped him. He didn't seem to mind the fact he was in a bed with his clothes on.

 

 

"Later. Now I think you should meet your children." Bella led him out of the room. To the unknown he did tred fearless beside his beloved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pyrates can be spelled many ways pirate or pyrates though their were many others variation's. These two were the most common.  
> the song is (one of) my favorite pirate songs: "Yo Ho Ho And A Bottle Of "Rum or "Fifteen Men on A Dead Man's Chest"  
> the second song is "A Drunk Scotsman"
> 
> I don't know what a song fic is but this chapter could count as one maybe?


End file.
